The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory card adapter.
Various types of memory devices (e.g., a nonvolatile memory device) used as auxiliary storage devices of portable devices (e.g., a cellular phone, a digital camera, tablet personal computer, etc.) may be fabricated together with technical development of storage medium. For example, the memory devices may include a compact flash, a multimedia card (MMC), a smart media card (SMC), a secure digital (SD) card, and en other like memory devices.
Standards of the memory card may be various. Additionally, memory cards may have different shapes and sizes according to the type of each of the memory cards. For this reason, adapters may be required to receive memory cards having various shapes and sizes.